Back in Time
by AngelD1
Summary: What if you were sent back in time to change history, a history that you knew? Would you let it play out or would you deliberately change it like you were supposed to? Here's Grace's story.
1. Chapter 1

YAY!! FF gave me back my uploading privelages. (Angel cheers loudly) Anyway, OK, yes I KNOW the concept has been done before, but I had a dream about this and I just NEEDED to get it out!! I hope you guys don't mind TOO much, (as I have a feeling you won't, as long as you get to read about Danny, right? J/K). Anyways, this is another one of those girl goes back in time stories, but I hope you guys will like it. Read and review!!! AngelD  
  
Oh, and as you know, I only own Grace.  
  
****  
  
Summary: What if you were sent back in time to change history, a history that you knew? Would you let it play out or would you deliberately change it like you were supposed to? Here's Grace's story.  
  
****  
  
Driving through the downtown part of her hometown of Santa Monica, Grace Sanders, affectionately known as Gracie, let her mind wander and think about things in her life. Not that she had much to worry about. She was seventeen and graduating a year earlier than she should have been. But she wasn't complaining much about that.  
  
'A better excuse to get outta my house!' she'd been known to exclaim to envious friends who didn't have the privilege of graduating early.  
  
Her long dark blond hair blew in the wind as she rolled her window down, the sounds of Nelly "taking his clothes off" blaring from her radio. Scanning the intersection with her shockingly blue eyes, she slightly slow down, she flipped the blinker to indicate she was turning right.  
  
'Man, why'd I have to stay at the library so long? Shakespeare could've waited til' morning,' she whined to herself, as she noticed it was eleven o'clock at night.  
  
Pulling into her driveway, she turned her car off and walked into her house. Walking in, she noticed piles of papers scattered about the living room. She smiled to herself as she realized her dad had stayed up waiting for her, but hadn't quite made it. Gently taking her father's reading glasses off her face, she covered her with the blanket hanging on the back of the couch.  
  
"Night Dad," she whispered, and made her way up the stairs.  
  
"What if the world were a little more perfect, would you stop your cryin', or would you take the leap," Grace sang softly to herself as she brushed out her long hair.  
  
'Maybe I should get it cut,' she thought, staring thoughtfully at her reflection. 'OR, maybe you should GO TO BED!' she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, now I'm really going insane. Talking to myself," she said, shaking her head.  
  
She climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Sunlight streamed through the windows, waking Grace up. She grumpily groaned as someone shook her shoulder and told her it was time to wake up.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mom. Please," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut, savoring the momentary darkness.  
  
"Grace, get up," the person said firmly.  
  
"Okay, I'm up!" she exclaimed. "Let's not go postal."  
  
Opening her eyes, she felt her heart stop in her chest. She blinked her eyes, and looked around. She was surrounded by women, clearly dressed in forties' style clothing, bustling around the room, prepping themselves.  
  
Shrinking back into her covers she whispered to herself, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
****  
  
Love it, hate it? Let me know. Reviews are my life force!! Kay, that was just a joke, but I think you guys get the basic meaning, right? RIGHT? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, I only own Grace. Even though I would love to own Danny, or Josh. Ya know it wouldn't really matter 'cause they're both so hot. But ya know, technically, they're the same person, right? OK, sorry. Got a little carried away there. But read and review people, please.  
  
P.S. Ya know what, Nicci? I never thought of that. But knowing FF, they probably WILL shut down Danny stories soon. Then Sara will have to add a movie section to her web site, and everyone would boycott FF. I can see it now, "Hell no, FF!!" Kay, and that just doesn't work. But you get the general idea.  
  
****  
  
Grace tried to press herself back farther into her bedding until she realized she could go back no farther.  
  
'What is going on here? Am I in some kind of weird, twisted nightmare?' she asked herself, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Grace, sweetie, you need to get up," a perky blond told her, passing by her bed.  
  
"Yeah," Grace whispered back. "Um hey, could you tell me what year it is?"  
  
The blond spun around, crinkling her eyes in confusion. "1941. It's June, 1941," she replied. "Grace, do you feel OK? You look kinda pale."  
  
"Um, I think I'm gonna be sick," Grace replied, and bolted for the room she thought was the bathroom.  
  
Raising her head from the toilet, Grace groaned and pushed her hair back.  
  
'OK, I need to think. June 1941. It's a dream, it's just a dream," she kept repeating to herself. She splashed some cold water on her face and whispered, "Yeah Grace, if it's a dream why can you feel everything? Um, it's a very convincing dream?" Grace continued to argue with herself as she hunted for a towel. Finally locating one, she patted her face and sat down on the toilet, remembering to close the seat first.  
  
She was distracted from her thoughts by a light in the corner of the bathroom. It seemed to glow brighter and brighter until a person suddenly materialized. Grace was confused until she recognized the person.  
  
"Mama?" she asked, feeling the tears starting to prick the back of her eyes. "Mama is that you?"  
  
"Yes Gracie it's me," said the apparition.  
  
"But Mama you died when I was 13. I remember. Do you remember? You had cancer, and I was so scared you would die, and you did and…." She trailed off and took a deep breath. "And now I'm going insane."  
  
"Oh baby," her mother laughed. "I was sent here to explain things to you. You're supposed to be here."  
  
"I'm SUPPOSED to BE here?" Grace exclaimed, then winced, realizing the girls could probably hear her in the other room.  
  
"Yes Gracie, you're supposed to be here. You see, remember when I told you about Pearl Harbor?"  
  
Grace smiled fondly, remembering her mother's stories at bedtime. She nodded, sighing slightly.  
  
"Well remember when I told you that a lot of people died unnecessarily? Well you're here to change some of that. There were some people that weren't supposed to die and you need to stop it from happening. That's all I can tell you for now. Be strong for me ok?"  
  
With that, her mother started to disappear.  
  
"Wait Mama! Wait, I have so many questions for you," cried Grace, reaching out for her mother.  
  
"They will be answered in due time. Be strong for me, baby girl. And remember I am always with you."  
  
And the bathroom went dark again.  
  
****  
  
Ok, this may seem a little far-fetched to some, but if you don't like it then don't read it. But believe me when I say that Grace's mother visiting her isn't THAT far-fetched. Stranger things HAVE happened. Anyway, review PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa, Angel's back after like, a 3-month hiatus! Woo hoo!! Sorry it took so long, guys. But I actually have a life!! I wanna give a shout-out to my bud, Nicci. Where you at, girl? I can't find you on Messenger! And I'm missin' Operation: Hot Fly Boys! I was even in it, I think that was me anyways. Hey people, read and review or I might have to hunt you down and hurt you!!  
  
****  
  
'Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,' Grace sang softly along to the tune as she looked around the church. She admitted to herself that it was a beautiful church, but she really couldn't pay attention to the Mass. She was more distracted by the uncomfortable underclothing she had found in her drawer that morning. After a long debate with herself about whether or not she was actually to wear the things, she finally decided that it was not some kind of big joke when she saw the other girls getting into them, and decided it was best she put them on also.  
  
Glancing down, she noticed yet again how pointy they made her seem. 'Grace!' she chided herself. 'This is NOT the place to be thinking about this.' Instead, she turned her attention to the lanky brunette seated a couple seats ahead of her. He was tall, and had floppy brown hair. When he had turned around to give people peace, she found he had puppy dog looking eyes, though she couldn't be sure exactly what color they were. He was sitting with his friend, who in turn, was sitting with is girlfriend, whom Grace learned was living in the house with her.  
  
When Mass was over, the lanky brunette turned around and locked eyes with Grace. She could feel electricity racing though her veins as she struggled to regain her breath. She could tell he felt it too by the shocked look on his face. Grace was startled back to reality, and looked around apprehensively when Betty looped her arm though her own and began giggling at something one of the other girls said. As she started the walk to the doors of the church, Grace could feel an intense gaze burning into her back, and she knew it was the brown-haired man.  
  
"Evelyn's going to meet us at the diner. She's walking there with Rafe and Danny," announced a girl whose pretty face was framed in glasses. 'Sandra, her name is Sandra,' Grace thought in her head while she asked out-loud, "Rafe and Danny?" "You know, her boyfriend and his best friend," Betty told her, looking into her eyes. "Honey, are you SURE you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired this morning," Grace lied. 'No!! I'm NOT ok,' she screamed in her head. 'I'm not supposed to be here, and I'm confused beyond anything about everything! I thought I was supposed to gradually gain a memory of these things.' She stopped talking to herself as they arrived in front of the diner. There, she could see Evelyn, Rafe, and the beautiful brunette Danny, the one from church, through the window.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Rafe exclaimed, and they all smiled and said their hellos. Grace was the most quiet, and secretly mortified to find out that she was seated straight across from Danny. Now she'd never be able to eat, let alone say anything! Already she could feel her throat drying up, and she grabbed her water glass.  
  
"Hi," Danny whispered to her.  
  
"Hi," she said back, just as quietly.  
  
"How are you this morning?" he asked her, and she could tell that he genuinely cared.  
  
"Tired," she admitted ruefully. 'Oh, you have no idea!' she thought to herself as he slightly chuckled.  
  
"I am too," he told her. "I've been logging a lot of hours lately, and I stayed out a lot longer than I was supposed to last night. I could get in trouble if anyone finds out, so shh!" As he said that, she could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ooo, you're a wild one," she laughed. "Don't worry, your secrets' safe with me!" The breakfast went on like this, the two quietly exchanging jokes, chiding each other back and forth, but anyone within a miles' radius could sense the sparks between these two.  
  
When it was time to leave, Grace was sad to see Danny walk away. But she was jumping inside when he gave her a hug good-bye and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She was in her own world the whole walk home, and could barely hear the other girls' teasing as she floated on her silver cloud. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I finally updated. I hope you're all happy, and that you don't hate me too much. I'm so sorry it took me so long! Life's just been really hectic! Hopefully I'll be updating more often. I'll probably update my other story tomorrow. But you'll all just have to live with this for now. Please REVIEW!!!  
  
****  
  
"Girls!" squealed Grace, excitedly grasping the piece of mail in her hands. "Girls, come here quick!"  
  
"What's wrong, Grace?" was the common question as the members of the house congregated around the clearly excited girl.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" she asked, grimacing at the scowling faces staring back at her. Obviously they hadn't found the excitement in this piece of news quite yet.  
  
"Yes, we're ready, Grace. Now read the piece of paper. Please," pleaded Evelyn. "We're all getting transferred to Hawaii!" Grace exclaimed, making a face as screams erupted around her.  
  
"Hawaii," Betty said, dreamily. "All those boys with no shirts."  
  
"Ha haaaaa!!!!" screamed Barbara. "Now I'll get to work on my tan! No offense, but New Jersey is NOT the place for that action."  
  
Everyone just smiled at her. "Danny's getting sent over there, too," Evelyn said. "Rafe would too, if he wasn't in England," she added, almost bitterly.  
  
"Ah, Ev," Grace said. "Now you can send him sunshine. God knows he'll need it. It's always so cold in England. So cheer up." At the same time, she was thinking about how ironic it was that she was getting sent the same place as Danny. Maybe Fate was placing them together.  
  
****  
  
One Month Later  
  
Grace was humming to herself as she walked back to her barracks. She had just had a wonderful day. Danny had stopped by and taken her to lunch, as they were fast becoming friends. Though she felt something more, she felt the spark when they touched, and she was hoping that he felt the same thing. Now, as she walked up the steps, she noticed how quiet the house looked.  
  
"Hellooo! Is anyone home?" she called out, walking around the house. She looked up, and saw Sandra standing in front of her.  
  
"What's up?" she said, smiling. The smiled faded slowly when she noticed the Sandra clearly had some bad news to deliver.  
  
"Rafe died," she said somberly. "What?" Grace asked, blinking fast. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. She was supposed to stop death. This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
"Danny just came by to tell Evelyn. Rafe had made him promise to tell her if anything happened."  
  
"Omigosh," was all Grace could get out.  
  
****  
  
Looking around at the people in the room, Grace felt her heart hurt more, if possible.  
  
They were all gathered in a room at the guys' barracks. They all held glasses of whiskey, and Grace could smell the strong alcohol burning her nose already. She looked over to Danny, as he finished his speech.  
  
"To the best friend I ever knew," he choked out, and raised his glass.  
  
Everyone threw back their shots, and Grace grimaced as the whiskey burned her throat. Rubbing it, she sighed as Danny looked at her, and walked out. 


End file.
